Morning Sunshine
by Lucicelo
Summary: To Hiroki's dismay, Nowaki picked up more than a few things from his stay in America. ONESHOT


_A/N: Stupid idea I had when I was at work a while ago and I thought that maybe Nowaki picked up some things while he is in America. Why not some of the styles of clothing? Although it's kind of hard to imagine Nowaki with sagging pants...it sounds like a funny thing to me haha I never got what was so appealing of guys wearing their pants low enough to show their boxers but then again people like certain things so whatever. Also a certain lady I constantly talk to online provided some lines which I have put in this fic. _

_-Lucicelo_

* * *

Morning Sunshine (ONESHOT)

Hiroki had to rub his eyes when he entered the kitchen that morning. He thought maybe he was still dreaming or even delusional because of the lack of caffeine running through his system since he had not drank his coffee yet. Hiroki took a weary step inside of the kitchen while he saw Nowaki making their breakfast. He stopped after a few steps inside of the kitchen as he watched Nowaki's back. His eyes traveled down to Nowaki's jeans and saw them sagging down just below the young man's butt, showing Hiroki the red boxers Nowaki wore.

His eyebrow twitched as his mouth formed into a deep frown. Either Nowaki was still half asleep and didn't notice his pants were sliding down his body or he did it on purpose. He hoped Nowaki didn't do it on purpose because he would rather not look at Nowaki's boxers throughout the day. He saw more than enough of Nowaki's body in their home, he didn't need to see it in public or have anyone else looking at him for that matter.

Nowaki turned around when he heard Hiroki walk inside as he smiled. "Good morning Hiro-san! I made some pancakes with blueberries in them, it is something I learned how to make in America. I bought the maple syrup yesterday when I went grocery shopping so you can pour it on top of it."

Hiroki nodded his head as he remained by the door. "I see..."

Nowaki turned off the stove as he put the last pancake on the plate. "Eat as many as you want Hiro-san, I even made some coffee as well." Hiroki didn't respond as Nowaki asked. "Is something wrong?"

Hiroki glared at Nowaki as he pointed to his lover's jeans. "Why the hell are you wearing your pants like that?! Pull them up!"

Nowaki blinked as he looked down at his jeans, he saw nothing wrong with them since he wore them like that constantly when he was in New York. "What's wrong with my pants?" His roommate introduced the style to him and after a while he started doing the same thing.

Hiroki's eyebrows furrowed as he stared at Nowaki in disbelief. There were a lot of questionable outfits Nowaki wore and a good portion of them were good enough despite the fact that Nowaki preferred comfort over fashion. Hiroki was the same way since he never payed much attention to what was in style in male fashion. All he looked for was that everything matched and he didn't look awful for his age group.

He didn't understand how Nowaki couldn't see that sagging his pants made him look ridiculous?! He was sure no one wore them like this anymore and even when it was in style he thought it was so stupid. Hiroki never wore jeans that low in his life and he never planned on doing it.

Hiroki had to make a rule in his class for his students to _never_ walk inside of his classroom wearing their jeans that low. He didn't want to get an eyeful of his male students asses or know the color of their underwear. The look was simply a disturbance in the classroom and highly inappropriate when the other students were distracted from his lecture.

There was only one ass he would want to see and he got an eyeful every single day, he didn't need to see it throughout the day. Hiroki had no idea what Nowaki could possibly be thinking and he was going to find out.

"Nowaki you look like you have shitted yourself in your jeans! Honestly I thought sagging was out of fashion by now!" Hiroki exclaimed.

Nowaki merely chuckled. "Oh Hiro-san, I just got used to it when I was in New York. It's no big deal."

"It _is _a big deal. I am _not _going to be seen walking the streets with you while you wear your jeans like that! It's embarrassing just looking at you!"

Nowaki scratched the back of his head with a pout. "Well my roommate said this was one of the styles that guys wore their jeans in America." Hiroki's eyebrow twitched, so Nowaki _did_ pick up some things when he was in New York.

His lover described how much he studied hard in order to return back home to him yet he had time to be influenced by other people. His eyes narrowed as he put his hands on his hips. There was no way he was going to let this get too far, Nowaki had always told him to voice what was bothering him and this sagging pants business did bother him.

"I don't care if you got this from your roommate in New York. You are wearing proper fitting pants from now on."

"But Hiro-san, I think it suits me pretty well."

Hiroki glared at Nowaki as he huffed. "You look like some random ass punk Nowaki." Why wasn't Nowaki listening to him? He had seen too many boxers of strangers to know it was a disturbing trend, well to him anyway.

"I'm sure a lot of people can tell I am not a punk so I think I will keep wearing my pants this way."

"Oh really? Does sleeping on the couch for the next week change your mind Nowaki? I might even extend that to two weeks and even lock our door so you can't come inside of our room." Hiroki threatened, not that he meant it, he liked having Nowaki sleeping with him every single night.

Nowaki's eyes widened, he couldn't survive another night without Hiroki sleeping in his arms. During his whole stay in America he imagined his pillow was Hiroki and held it tight every single night. The image of his lover's face clear in his mind but he wanted to see the real thing when he was in New York. He could have called him but simply hearing his voice would have prompted him to leave New York just to see him.

He quickly pulled up his pants and made sure they wouldn't sag down again.

Satisfied, Hiroki went to the coffee maker and poured himself a cup of coffee. He looked back at Nowaki's pants and saw them fitted on the taller man correctly as he added sugar to sweeten his coffee.

Nowaki proudly said. "Hiro-san, my pants are up so don't worry about that anymore."

"Yeah yeah." Hiroki muttered as he added some milk to his coffee and he took a sip to check if it was good. "You better not have your pants like that again or I will do much worse than locking our room from you."

Nowaki fiercely nodded his head as he held Hiroki in his arms and he kissed his cheek. "You will be the only other man who will see my boxers from now on Hiro-san."

Hiroki rolled his eyes as he softly nudged his elbow on Nowaki's chest and his lover only laughed as a result.

THE END


End file.
